


Captain Kathryn Janeway

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn Janeway lives in the 21st century. She has worked extra hard to rise in the aviation ranks. She is now captain of the American Airlines Boeing 747-400, the Voyager, an exclusive passenger plane. The woman meets a mysterious, interesting individual, who happens to be one of her crew members on one of the captain`s regular Trans Atlantic flights from New York to London.





	1. The take off

"Terry, hurry up. We don`t want to be late for our flight to London. I hear it`s lovely this time of year!" Kathryn Janeway said to her pilot Terence Kolopak, as she stood up and pushed the chair back under the table. She reached for her captain`s hat and placed it under her left arm and started walking out of the cafe.

"Yes, boss!" Terry saluted and got up from his chair to catch up with her. The petite red haired captain with blue grey eyes looked at her companion and threw him an indulgent smile. She was never sure whether the man was joking or being sarcastic.

 

The captain and her pilot walked out of the cafe at JFK International airport and headed to the corridor which would lead them to some stairs. The couple walked on the conveyor which took them to a set of doors with a sign "Staff Only" written on them. They swiped their badges to let them through. When the door silently parted they briskly walked through.

 

A cold breeze wafted the fog in front of them as they walked towards the shuttle bus waiting to take them and other crew members to the aircraft.

"Morning, captain." A cheerful voice belonging to Nelson Talax greeted Janeway. She smiled at the friendly little furry man. She has worked with the cabin crew a few times before. At first she found his friendliness too intrusive and bothersome especially when he once asked her whether she had a boyfriend. Kathryn had never had a boyfriend. In fact she has never had a lover before. Her mind was taken back in time to when she had immersed herself in studies for as long as she could remember. When she was younger, her mother often had to "flush her out of her bedroom" so that young Kathryn could get some fresh air outside the house. Back in the present Janeway smiled back at Talax.

"Morning, Nelson." She flashed him a bright smile. 

 

Kathryn quickly scanned the bus for more familiar faces. She made a point to know who she was working with. It was not a strict job requirement because air craft crew changed all the time but Janeway made it a point to do so. Soon the shuttle arrived at the aircraft. Everyone got off and went up the steps. At the top of the steps, standing at the door was a tall, blonde woman. Kathryn has never seen her before. "She must be one of the three new engineers." Janeway thought.

"Good morning, captain Janeway. I am Annika Hansen, your new flight engineer." The blonde woman nodded at Kathryn formally.

"Good morning..." She read her name tag on the young woman`s white shirt. "Ms Hansen." Hansen smiled a very small smile. In fact Kathryn only noted a very slight curve at the corners of the other woman`s lips. The captain shook her head and proceeded to the cock pit followed by Kolopak, her pilot. Janeway briefly wondered why they still needed a flight engineer on board. The new and improved computers made it easy for captains and pilots to monitor and adjust flight progress. She probably missed the memo on this. Janeway must talk to Ms Hansen later after the plane takes off.

 

Pre flight checks were completed. The behemoth plane lazily taxied to the end of the well lit run way. She thought the fog was getting denser as the plane moved. She expressed her concerns to her pilot sitting on the chair opposite.

"Kolopak, do you think the fog just got denser?" He looked up at her, a confused expression briefly crossed his face.

"Why would the fog get dense just because we are taxiing?" He wanted to know.

"I know it sounds silly. It`s just a hunch, i can`t explain it. I bet it`s something to do with the CIA!" Janeway blurted out. Terry laughed, which was good because Kathryn visibly relaxed. She took a deep breath as the plane reached the end of the run way and stopped. Air traffic controller had cleared the captain for take off even though the fog had visibly intensified. The woman still had some doubts about the fog but she pushed the absurd thought to the back of her mind, along with her other "dark" thoughts.

"Here goes, Terry!" She felt a rush of adrenaline flood her systems as she pushed the lever forward to make the plane move forward. Terry smiled. He had known and worked with Kathryn for ten years. He was used to her playfulness and cheerfulness. He also knew how she kept her personal life private. Terry secretly fancied the beautiful petite captain. There was not much he could do about it because she once confided in him that he was not her type. Kolopak wondered what "her type" was?

 

The Jumbo jet, Voyager, roared as she sped along the run way, through the thick fog. A few seconds later she lifted her nose off the tarmac run way, followed by the multitude of middle and back wheels. Kathryn could feel the plane gently taking off the ground and soon it was airborne. 

 

Voyager continued to gain altitude as she rose up in above the JFK airport and east ward over the Hudson river. She continued rise, pointing her nose upward. Annika Hansen was busy monitoring her screens and gauges while Kathryn and Terry monitored the plane`s ascent. Soon they broke through bright sunshine. When she looked outside the window, Kathryn could see an endless carpet of white and grey clouds. She turned her seat to face the flight engineer. She saw that Hansen`s face looked visibly relaxed. Kathryn did not know how she could tell this since she had only met the woman for all of a few minutes, just before take off. Janeway thought Hansen did not smile easily. "We will see about that!" The captain thought.

"Are you alright, Hansen?" Janeway smiled at her new colleague.

"Yes, captain." Hansen briefly looked up from her sophisticated looking screens and replied mechanically. The captain sighed internally. "I think she`s going to be a real challenge to make acquaintance with. 

"I better introduce myself to our passengers." Janeway pulled down a microphone from the roof of the cock pit and spoke through it.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway, your captain for Flight 789 from JFK, New York to London Heathrow welcoming you aboard. It` is going to be a non stop seven hour flight. We are hoping to get to London at 20:30 hours. I hope you enjoy your flight. Thank you." Her voice was replaced by soft jazz music.

"Kolopak? What are you looking at?"

"You as you were speaking to the passengers."

"Why?"

"I thought the space around you glowed and so did you!" The man blurted out. 

 

Hansen looked sharply at Terry Kolopak then at Kathryn Janeway then down at her instruments. "She must readjust the scanning machine to mask everything!" Annika Hansen thought to herself as she briefly panicked then composed herself. She sat straight in her chair and attempted to smile at the two officers sitting at seats in front of her. She noted that they had turned their seats and were now looking at her, possibly waiting for her input or explanation or just...something.


	2. Strange dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika has a strange dream. B`Elanna and Annika have so much in common. They were both orphans and as adults they both work for a top secret government project only known as Project X. This project experimented with advanced "out of this world" technology and quantum mechanics. 
> 
> Kathryn attempts to connect with her mysterious flight engineer.

Annika was in the middle of a lovely dream. She and a red haired older girl were walking in a field full of flowers. Butterflies flew all around them, sometimes they landed on her arm or the red haired girl. She looked down at her hand just in time to see the other girl reaching her hand to hold Annika`s in an intimate display of affection. Sparks and electricity coursed through her. Her heart beat faster. Her nipples tightened. Annika noticed goosebumps all over her arms. A pleasant sensation spread from her nipples all the way to her pelvic region to concentrate in her nether region. It was the most pleasant sensation the young woman has ever had and all from the other girl`s touch. Suddenly the ground shook. The two women were split away from each other as the tremors intensified and became an earthquake. A fault appeared in the ground between them, Annika watched helplessly as her friend was swallowed into the fault. The tremor stopped immediately and the ground repaired itself. Annika started to cry helplessly mourning the loss of her best friend. Suddenly she woke up to the shouting of...B`Elanna Torres. She blinked. When her vision cleared she found out that there was moisture on her face. She had been crying in her sleep. B`Elanna stood over her, a mischievous smile of triumph spread on her beautiful face.

"Wake up, Princess, or we`ll be late! Why are you crying anyway? Was the sex that bad? Or was it that good!" The brunette teased her friend. 

 

Annika sat up in bed, stretched her arms above her head until she heard a `pop` sound in her joints. She quickly got up and walked to the closet to get some clothes. She took off her night dress and threw on a pair of blue jeans and tee shirt and trainers on. She quickly passed a comb through her short blonde hair and followed her friend down to the dining room. 

 

The kitchen supervisor stood by a tall vending machine looking device which stretched from the ground all the way to the roof. There were a few people which Annika assumed were other people both students and employees at this top secret facility for the gifted people. They stood in line waiting to be served breakfast by the machine. 

"Black coffee." Annika heard a woman say to the machine. Suddenly a steaming cup of black coffee appeared on the receptacle. She saw the woman take it and went to sit at a table. She immediately sipped on it and smiled. The line went on until it was Annika and B`Elanna`s turn.

"Strawberry smoothie." Annika said. A whirring sound was heard and a tall glass of strawberry smoothie appeared on the receptacle. Annika took it and went to sit in a corner table, waiting for her friend to join her.

"One stack of banana pancakes." B`Elanna said. A whirring sound was heard and a zipped plastic bag containing banana pancakes appeared on the receptacle. She took it and joined Annika at the corner table. She immediately opened the bag and fished out the contents. She ate hungrily and moaned the whole time. Annika watched the scene and smiled at her friend while sipping at her smoothie.

"Hmm, it even tastes like the real thing!" B`Elanna said.

"Yes, it does. My smoothie tastes just like it was made from real strawberries. It reminds me of my aunty back in Sweden. She used to make me strawberry tarts." Annika said, nostalgia tingeing her voice. B`Elanna reached one hand across towards her friend`s arm. She awkwardly patted it while continuing to eat her pancakes enthusiastically.

"Do you reckon this is all fake? Are we the guinea pigs or lab rats of the new secret futuristic project?" Torres whispered.

"We may well be. Why were we picked up in the first place? I hear that Samantha over there," Annika pointed to the woman who had ordered black coffee, "Is a brilliant mathematician. You are a genius engineer. I don`t even know why i was picked for this project!" Hansen frowned. "I was only told that coming here was the first prize i won for explaining that calculus problem Mr Smith gave us." Torres stopped chewing and snapped her head up.

"You really don`t know that you`re a genius, do you, Annika? That was Pertubation theory you explained so well. It was quantum mechanics, Annika. Nobody understands that malarkey than you do." B`Elanna explained gently. She had always been protective of her young, naive friend, who often got picked on by other students. They had known each other for a very long time, since they were children. They had so much in common. They were both orphans. Annika`s parents died in a plane crash. Their bodies were never found. Annika was raised by her aunt Irene Hansen, her father`s elder sister, while her own parents` history was shrouded in mystery. Her elderly aunt claimed that B`Elanna`s mother was driven away from the village in the remote area of the Amazon forest because she looked different from everybody. She had ridges on her forehead and strange looking teeth. When the little baby girl, B`Elanna, was born with similar looking ridges on her forehead, she too was abandoned. They believed she and her mother were cursed. So the villagers had wrapped her in a small waterproof reed basket and let it float down the river Amazon. Some explorers came by and found the crying baby girl with forehead ridges. They took her with them to the United States of America where she was raised by nuns in an orphanage. 

 

B`Elanna Torres turned out to be a brilliant child. She excelled in the natural sciences like mathematics, physics and engineering. Her forehead ridges accentuated her natural beauty rather than detract from it. She however had a major issue with her temper. She could simply not control it. Her friend Annika was the only person who did not seem to be terrified of B`Elanna when she had fits of rage. She was the only one who could calm her down. 

 

The Voyager, Flight 789, went smoothly without a hitch. Captain Janeway announced all the major landmarks to the passengers as they flew over them. Most of the landmarks was in fact, the Atlantic ocean. Nelson Talax and his cabin crew worked tirelessly to cater for the passengers.

"Well, Kolopak, a few hours ago you said i glowed. Did i really glow or were you flirting with me?" Janeway asked. She was only slightly concerned but she did not like showing fear, concern or any strong emotions for fear of being perceived as weak. Terry knew this so he just smiled. Then a few moments later he decided to give an answer.

"Well, Kathryn, do you want the real answer?"

"Yes." She simply said and went on to check her gauges. She had a puzzled expression on her face then she composed herself. Her instruments showed that the plane had only used up half the amount of fuel it was supposed to use. Now, Kathryn had been on this long flight on several occasion. She knew very well of Boeing 747 planes` fuel consumption. Something was off. Did she and Kolopak reset the instruments mid flight? Was there a shortcut from New York to London? Janeway pondered then she looked at her pilot and smiled brightly at him.

"What?" The pilot asked.

"Did we reset our gauges and the computer mid flight?"

"No, why?"

"Look!" The captain showed the pilot her screen. Kolopak`s mouth almost dropped to the floor. He quickly composed himself and looked into Kathryn`s eyes.

"This has to be a prank, Kathryn. Or an illusion."

"I don`t think so, Terry. We have only used three and a half hours` worth of fuel. That means we have only travelled in three and a half hours!" They both turned their seats for the second time during the flight, to look at their new flight engineer. Annika Hansen appeared to be busy tapping at her instruments rapidly. Then she paused and looked at the captain. In that instant, the young woman remembered her dream from a while back, where she had a red haired older friend. A realization dawned on her. Her dream must have been real. Her friend was this captain, Kathryn Janeway.

"Did you say something, captain?" Annika said knowing full well that Janeway did not say anything.

" Hansen, explain!" The young woman looked alarmed but composed herself within a fraction of a second. She sat up straighter in her chair.

"Where would you like me to start, captain?" Janeway looked at Kolopak then at Hansen.

"Once we land at Heathrow airport, meet me in my hotel suite." Janeway demanded. She knew she had a day before she will have to return to New York. That may give her some time to figure out the mysterious, interesting flight engineer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos :) Tell me what you think.


	3. Love triangle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway arrives in London three and a half hours before scheduled time. She makes an attempt to figure out the strange phenomenon. 
> 
> A love triangle of sorts was slowly budding between the captain, the pilot and the flight engineer.

"Flight 789, the Voyager, you`re cleared for landing on Northern Runway Two...but we were expecting you at 20:30 GMT, this is 17:00 hours." A female voice of the air traffic controller said in perfect Cockney accent. Kathryn thought that the air traffic controller sounded slightly puzzled.

"Roger!" Janeway replied in American accent, which sounded to the air traffic controller as "Ruhger." The woman thought the Voyager captain had a sexy voice. Hansen looked at the captain. She thought Janeway had a sexy voice. Annika shook her head. She must concentrate on her mission but this mysterious captain was slowly invading her heart, mind and soul. She also noted that the pilot, Terence Kolopak looked at the captain longingly. Are they an item? She wondered then looked down at her instruments. 

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We are about to land at the London Heathrow airport. Please stay in your seats and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for travelling with us and i wish you a pleasant stay in the United Kingdom." She took off her head phone and sighed. How is she going to explain the three "unaccounted" hours? She did not bother explaining to the passengers that they had only traveled from New York to London in only three hours. She looked at her pilot who was busy checking his gauges and screens. He saw her through his peripheral vision that the captain was looking at him. Kolopak looked at the captain to notice that she had a crooked smile directed at him. Kolopak`s heart beat faster as it always did whenever Kathryn smiled at him. Sadly he knew the truth, that he "wasn`t her type," whatever that meant. He waited patiently for the captain to speak.

"Terry, call Talax. I need to know the passengers` mood regarding our "short cut" flight." 

"Good idea!" He smiled conspiratorially at her.

"Captain Janeway, Talax reporting." The chief attendant stood before the captain.

"How are our passengers?" She asked cryptically.

"Oh, everything`s fine, captain. Some think we`re about to land at Rome airport, but most don`t really care. They`re just glad that they`ve arrived in London. It`s probably the five hour time difference between New York and London that has thrown them off what has really happened." The little furry man replied cheerfully.

"Well, that`s good news. What do you think about our quick travel?"

"Uh, me? Well, i don`t really mind, i guess. However, i did notice something strange but it passed very quickly. Too quickly that i did not have time to report it."

"What was it?" Janeway asked, while Terry and Hansen looked patiently at Talax.

"Uh, somewhere while we were flying over the Atlantic ocean, i looked out of the window where i thought i saw a big grey metallic object, something like a star ship. You know, like those we see in science fiction movies and video games...i love scifi shows particularly Startrek Voyager." He smiled nervously and looked down at his shoes when three eye brows were raised at him.

"Thank you, Nelson. Your secret hobby is safe with us. I may contact you later but don`t worry too much about it. OK?" The captain patted his arm in reassurance while Hansen and Kolopak wished it was their arms that were patted by the captain. Annika frowned at the thought. Her experiments must be messing up her brain waves. She only met the captain before the flight, about three hours or so, ago. Deep down, however, Annika Hansen knew that she somehow cared for the redheaded captain. She did not know how this was possible but she did. 

 

The Voyager slowed down and majestically descended in stages until Northern Run way Two was visible only through the screens as the airport was covered in dense fog reducing visibility to only a few metres ahead. Janeway`s skills were put to the test as she had to decide how much she had to trust her instruments and use her discretion. She felt adrenaline kick through her systems once again as she eased the jumbo jet to bring it in alignment with the well lit tarmac of the run way. She pushed the landing gear and felt the giant plane descend once more until a gentle jolt was felt as the multitude of wheels at the back touched British soil, well in this case, tarmac. Then the front wheels touched down leveling the plane. It taxied until it came to a full stop. Passengers were ushered out and into waiting shuttle buses.

 

The captain, pilot and flight engineer rechecked their instruments and disembarked. Hansen stayed behind to work with British engineers while the captain and her pilot headed to the airport building to check in. Hansen agreed to meet the captain later at the hotel the crew were to stay for the night. 

 

That evening Terence Kolopak invited Kathryn to his suite for a cup of coffee but she politely declined. She wanted to meet Annika Hansen. She had to find out whether she knew what was going on. She also wanted to ask the young woman to dinner. 

"A date already?" Her little voice asked.

"No, stupid! Just dinner with a colleague. To know them better.."

"Uh Huh!" Her little voice which suspiciously sounded like her younger sister`s snorted.

"Whatever!" Janeway said as she opened up her lap top. She was going to find out some things about the flight engineer. Where does she start? Kathryn tapped an index finger at her chin then an idea came to her. 

"Facebook!" She exclaimed and went on searching the name "Annika Hansen."


	4. Facebook searches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn searches her mysterious flight engineer on social media. Unbeknownst to her, the engineer was also doing the exact same thing!

"What`s wrong with wi-fi connections in this place. Maybe they should revert to using dial ups?!" Janeway exclaimed as she waited for her lap top to be connected to the internet. Finally it did. 

"Thank you!" She said sarcastically to the computer. She quickly checked her e mails, answered three from her sister, Phoebe, back in America. Phoebe had dared her older sister to find a boyfriend and bring him home when she next visited Indiana. The captain laughed out loud at Phoebe`s e mail. 

"No, Phoebe. I am not going to find you a boyfriend and bring him home to you. Do your own damn search!" Kathryn laughed some more as she typed the reply and hit the `send` button.

Phoebe Janeway was a force to be reckoned with. She loved to take her older sister, Kathryn, to task whenever she believed that her older sibling was acting unreasonably. Janeway`s mind was taken back to the days when she was on leave and went to visit her mother and sister in Bloomington, Indiana. On one particular occasion the family was sitting in the kitchen, eating dinner. 

"So, Katie, when will you bring him home?"

"When will i bring who home, Phoebe?" Janeway knew very well what her sister was talking about. She knew that Phoebe was talking about the pilot, Terence Kolopak, Kathryn regularly worked with.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe! When will you stop this futile attempt at embarrassing me in front of Mother?" Kathryn looked down at her plate and took a mouthful of the stir fried rice.

"Mmmh! This food is very nice, Mom. Did you put in the secret ingredient?"

"Yes, Kathryn, i did." A moment later, Janeway heard her mother`s remark.

"Phoebe has a point, you know. Feel free to bring your friend here so we can all have a nice visit." Kathryn`s head snapped up at her mother, Gretchen.

"Mom, not you too?!" She complained while Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her.

"Stick that tongue out at me again and i`ll kill you where you sit, Phoebe!" Janeway lunged at her younger sister, sitting next to her. She grabbed Phoebe`s head and pushed it down on the table. The younger sister found herself face to face with the table surface.

"Now, i want you to apologize then leave me alone!" Gretchen watched silently as her two daughters engaged in yet another fight. Deep down she knew that the sisters loved each other dearly. They were just two individuals who looked at the world from very different angles. The matriarch smiled and carried on eating.

 

A moment later, Kathryn snapped out of her anger and pulled her younger sister up. She rubbed her shoulders and straightened her younger sister`s hair.

"I`m sorry, Phoebs. I really did not mean what i said. I am never going to kill you. Who will i bicker with if i do?" 

"Sorry Sis. I forgot that you guard your matters of the heart under lock and key. I too did not mean to hurt your feelings. I am just entitled to tease you but i will never let anyone make fun of you. That is my job!"

 

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Friends?" Phoebe said and offered her hand which she pretended to have spat on.

"Ew, i`m not going to shake your hand, Phoebs!" Kathryn laughed and they all continued eating.

 

Back in the present, Janeway sat on the bed in her hotel suite, checking her facebook account then Kolopak`s then Annika Hansen`s.

"At least we have one thing in common. My crew and i are all on social media!" Janeway said to herself. She noted that Kolopak liked posting "wise" sayings and proverbs about life. Annika on the other hand did not post much. When she did it was all about engineering, aeroplanes and planets.

"So my pilot`s a wise man and my flight engineer`s a nerd. I wonder what they would think of me if they checked my account." Kathryn laughed. At that moment she heard the chime sound. She placed the computer down on the bed and went to open the door. 

 

Annika watched the last passenger get on the shuttle bus. She saw the Voyager crew leave the jumbo jet. She then turned to one of the engineers and friend, B`Elanna Torres and whispered to her.

"The captain may have suspected something. The flight attendant, Talax, said he saw a `space ship` while we were flying over the Atlantic ocean. The captain `glowed` at one point." We must do a complete diagnostic on our machines and instruments!" The young flight engineer said. B`Elanna looked at her friend and colleague thoughfully.

"Yeah, the fog screen at JFK was a bit much but it had to be done. The space we folded around the plane may have had a negative effect on the passengers. Has anyone complained about anything yet?" Torres asked.

"No, only the captain but this could be because our energy was focused in that region of space, to the left of the plane. The captain`s chair happened to be `in the way,` so to speak. As far as i know she is well." Seven said confidently.

"We did it, Annika! We shed three and a half hours off a seven hour flight" B`Elanna slapped her friend on the back as they went to assist their British colleagues who worked on Project X. They only had twenty four hours before they returned to New York. The engineers and technicians did not have much time so they decided to start working on their instruments straight away. They finished within an hour and headed off to the airport building to check in.

 

B`Elanna Torres suggested that Annika Hansen meet her in her suite later but Annika politely declined. She had an appointment with the captain. Torres raised an eye brow and smiled at Hansen.

"Well, princess, just promise that you`ll look after yourself. Okay?"

"Okay." Annika replied. She headed to the public toilet and disappeared into a stall. Hansen pressed a small device, which looked like a wrist watch. She felt herself `dissolving` from the toilet and appeared in another toilet in at Sheraton hotel where the captain was. She looked at the small screen. Information on it showed that she had only teleported a few minutes in the exact direction she had wanted to go.

"Success!" The young woman said to herself. She got out of the toilet stall and headed to captain Janeway`s suite.

"I must find out what the captain is like. What am i going to talk about if i do not know what she likes?" Annika asked herself. The young woman went to her suite. Once there she decided to do some search on the captain.

"Facebook!" The younger woman smiled to herself. 

"I wonder what she likes?" Annika said curiously.


	5. Encounter in the captain`s suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika and Kathryn have a very enlightening discussion.

"She is elegant! Look at that suit!...And her hair..." Annika Hansen found herself drooling over Kathryn Janeway`s facebook photos. This particular one was of Kathryn wearing a black and red suit at some official function. A woman shook her hand and Kathryn had a broad smile on her face. There was no caption on the picture but Annika soon found out that Janeway did not usually caption her facebook photos. She also noted that the captain did not often post on facebook but when she did it was usually about her Irish setter, Molly and some which looked like they were taken at family events. She could tell this by another woman in a few pictures who resembled Kathryn. `Her sister?` Annika wondered. There were also some of Kathryn with some women at a sort of a camp in the wild. There were about ten of them cooking over an open fire in front of tents. The caption at the top of the group photo read: We had so much fun. Thanks, Lydia. Hansen wondered who Lydia was and why was this particular photo captioned. She also saw pictures of Molly and Kathryn playing `fetch,` Molly and Kathryn walking among tall trees and another of Kathryn sitting on the couch with the dog`s muzzle in her lap. The curious young woman wondered who was taking all those pictures. "Selfies, of course you fool!" Her inner voice said. Annika wondered why she was beginning to feel a twinge of jealousy creep through her.

"Now, i know what Kathryn Janeway is like. She likes the outdoors, her dog Molly, socializing with women...socializing with women? I hardly saw any pictures of men in any of those photos but i only saw twenty pictures. The only photo of a man i saw was of a tall man called Tuvok. He seemed very important to her because she captioned his photo. Could it be...Is she??" Annika paused then logged off facebook. She did not want to read too much into things or "go there." She felt guilty for going through Janeway`s facebook page. She felt like she had been spying or intruding on someone`s life.

"It is almost time i went to see the captain. I cannot be late for my first date! Date?" She heard her inner voice snort at her. "The only date you know is a number on your calendar!" The voice said while Annika rolled her eyes and walked out of her suite. She walked down the immaculate carpeted floor until she reached the end of the corridor. She stood at the door with a number `79` on it and pressed the door chime. She waited nervously. A few seconds later the young woman wondered why she was nervous. She shook her head, composed herself and waited for the occupant to open the door.

"Come in, Annika." The young woman heard a voice from within. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She stood face to face with a petite auburn haired woman with blue grey eyes. She was still wearing her white shirt with four gold stripes on her shoulder epaulettes. The shirt was neatly tucked into a pair of black trousers. Hansen slowly peeled her eyes away from the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"Thank you, captain." Annika said as she was escorted to a long couch. She sat down and looked around the room. There was a scent she could not resist. Her heart started pumping hard which in turn affected her breathing. The young woman looked down at her shoes as she attempted to compose herself. 

`Why was she feeling this way? There is something she is allergic to in this room.` Her logical mind said. 

`No, you damn fool! The woman is attracted to the captain, don`t you see?`

 

Annika took charge of the situation and looked up. When she did she came face to face with a lop sided smile of the object of her love.

"I said would you like some tea, coffee, water or strawberry smoothie?" Annika`s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 

`How did she know that i like strawberry smoothies?` Annika asked herself. Her logical mind chose to switch off at this most crucial moment. It remained silent.

"I, er, strawberry smoothie, please." Hansen said calmly. She had a small smile on her face. Janeway thought the smile was beautiful. It was a great improvement from the one she saw earlier in the plane`s cock pit.

"Shut up, Katie. Don`t go there!" Kathryn quickly turned around and went to serve her guest the requested drink. They sat comfortably. Kathryn sat on the only chair in the room while Hansen sat on the blue couch.

 

Kathryn Janeway slowly sipped at her coffee while Annika took a big gulp. Her throat was unusually dry.

"Thank you for coming, Ms Hansen. Can i call you Annika?" She asked while looking into the ice blue eyes of the younger woman.

"Wh...yes. You may call me Annika but my close friend calls me Princess or Seven or Princess Seven!" Hansen knew that she was babbling but she could not stop herself. She looked back at her hostess and there was the cute lop sided smile again.

"Seven is your middle name?" Janeway asked curiously and took a sip from her cup.

"It is B`Elanna Torres, my friend. She calls me Seven because i was born on the seventh day of the seventh month. As for the Princess part, i am unsure why she calls me that." The younger woman said and took a big gulp from her glass.

"`Seven` is a beautiful name and so is `Princess.` I like them both." Kathryn found herself babbling but she could not stop herself. She sighed and took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled. It was a meditative technique her Old Friend and the most logical person she had ever met taught her. Annika simply raised an eye brow.

"Uh, i called you here to check whether you knew anything about the phenomenon we went through over the Atlantic?" Janeway decided to dive into business before she made a fool of herself.

"Yes, i know some of the things about the `phenomenon.`" Annika replied. Janeway sighed. Annika was making it difficult to carry on a conversation with. She seemed to only answer with an economy of words. She was either bad at communicating or was hiding a secret. If the second option was true then her "hunch" may be right. Janeway decided to press on.

"So, what do you know about the phenomenon?" She looked at her guest expectantly.

"If i tell you then i will have to kill you, captain. Since i do not want to kill you then i will only give you a sketchy reply, one suited for civilians." Hansen said in an alto voice, against her better judgment. Kathryn`s arms broke in goosebumps at the sound of Annika`s voice. She was not the least insulted by what Annika said. Shouldn`t she be insulted by this? She asked herself. `Why am i not insulted by what she said?` `Because you think she`s cute and beautiful and you want her!` Her inner voice said.

"I...see. What is the civilian version of the story then?"

"That was a joke, captain. I am still working on my sense of humour. B`Elanna said i should try it on people i have just met. If they laugh then it is indeed funny. If they do not laugh then i have failed in delivering humour." The woman said in a flat tone. Janeway looked at Hansen then she felt laughter bubbling up from within. Soon she broke out laughing. She laughed so hard that she almost choked on her coffee. Annika joined in but she only smiled.

 

Annika waited until the captain had composed herself. 

"I work for a project only known as Project X. We deal with so called `out of this world` technology to try and create short cut to other planets. It was my finals project at university. We managed to embed our machines and instruments in selected travel means such as aeroplanes which did long haul flights, marine ships. If we succeed we may make an attempt at space shuttles." Kathryn took some time to digest the information. She looked down at the carpeted floor then she looked up again.

"So this is your project?"

"Yes, for the most part but B`Elanna`s input made for it`s success. The government provides the funding. We have worked many hours to create a unique space cube. It is built like an apartment or the British block of `flats.` It is meant for long haul space travels and it will house whole communities and will be self sufficient."

"Annika. Why are you telling me all this. Are you really going to kill me? Is this another joke?" Janeway was more curious. She was a little bit afraid but deep down she did not think that Annika was someone to kill anything or anyone.

"I do not know why i am telling you all this but as a `victim` of an experiment, i think you deserve some truth."

"Some truth?"

"You glowed." Annika said and Janeway laughed again.

"Fair enough. Will i die from this `glowing?`"

"No, Samantha Ackerman, has proved that `glowing` enhances one`s systems. You will live long."

"Thank you."

"Now, i have told you more than i should have. Would you object if i asked you something?"

"Fire away!" Janeway said without thinking much about it.

"Kiss me!" Was the simple request. Kathryn`s head snapped up at Annika. She suspected that Annika liked women, she did not know how but that did not matter. As much as she wanted Annika so much she tried to fight against her carnal desires.

"Annika...i don`t know if we should do that. What will your boyfriend say?"

"I do not have a boyfriend." Annika replied.

"Husband?" Kathryn pressed on.

"I do not have a husband." The young woman said.

"Girlfriend?" Kathryn was getting hopeful.

"I wish i had one. Could you be the one....?"


	6. News fly at the speed of twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway gets ambushed by reporters and airport security over Flight 789.

The following day the Voyager took off for New York. Captain Kathryn Janeway hardly said a few words on the long seven hour journey home. Terence Kolopak, her pilot, sensed that something was deeply bothering the captain. He was concerned that it may affect her judgment. He wanted to help but knew that he had to tread very carefully. Kathryn was a very private person.

"Captain? Are you alright?"

"Mmmh?" The distracted woman said. Kolopak sighed.

"I said are you alright?"

"Yes, i`m alright. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little distracted, that`s all. I am only asking as a friend. Kathryn reached a hand and patted his arm in reassurance. Hansen wanted to shout at Kolopak, distract him so that Kathryn did not have to touch him. She knew that she was being irrational but she allowed herself a brief moment of irrationality. A thought came to her.

"Mr Kolopak, Nelson would like you to have tea. He asked me to convey the message earlier." The message was true but her motive and timing were selfish and unprofessional. The pilot turned his chair to look at the ice cold woman who never said a word to him until now. He raised an eye brow at her.

"Thank you." He got up and left the cock pit. Kathryn looked at her gauges and made a slight adjustment. The plane was set on auto pilot. Her heart hammered in her chest. She was left alone with Annika.

`No, you have been left alone with your FLIGHT ENGINEER!` Her logical voice shouted at her and put emphasis on the last two words. Her base instinct rubbed its hands together in glee.

"I`m assuming we are going to travel by `conventional` means." The captain said to the flight engineer.

"Yes, captain." Janeway turned her chair to look back at Hansen who was busily tapping at a laptop computer screen. Janeway`s heart sank. She was hoping for a brief light hearted chat with the younger woman. Annika sensed that the captain wanted to chat so she paused typing and looked up.

"Would you like to engage in irrelevant discourse at this time, captain?" She asked politely.

"Yes, i do." Janeway said. She wanted to laugh at Annika`s way of talking. She did not seem to have the usual inflection which came with dialects. Kathryn, however, found Annika`s way of talking cute.

"What did you have in mind?" Kathryn asked.

"I would like to invite you to my place of residence when we get home."

"A date?" Kathryn wanted to be sure.

"Do you accept?" Hansen replied with a question of her own.

"I do." Kathryn smiled and turned her chair to look forward where grey clouds could be seen through the window. It was perfect timing because Kolopak chose that moment to return to the cock pit. He stole a glance at Kathryn and noticed that she was smiling to herself.

"Odd!" He thought to himself. Annika followed the pilot`s gaze and noted that he was looking at the captain.

"The bastard!" The young woman thought. She knew that this was another irrational reaction but she could not seem to stop herself from experiencing them. 

 

The plane landed at JFK International airport in New York. Kolopak headed home while Annika convinced Kathryn to go to her house for a meal then she will drive the captain home. Janeway did not object to the idea. Her dog, Molly was safe. Samantha Wildman, a registered nurse and Kathryn`s friend, offered to look after the dog while Kathryn was away. Janeway had been paying her friend some money `for her troubles.`It was an old conversation between the two friends. Samantha would look after Molly. Naomi, her daughter, absolutely loved the dog. Janeway would offer some money. Samantha would refuse. Kathryn would pop the money in Samantha`s pocket and go leaving Sam shouting something along the lines of "That`s not how friends should treat each other!" at Kathryn`s back. Kathryn would laugh and keep going until she entered into her car and drove off while laughing. Recently she had found a new way of repaying her friend. She had somehow tricked her friend into telling her her bank account details. Kathryn had secretly been depositing some money in the account for Naomi`s `troubles.` She knew that if Samantha found out Kathryn could easily argue that it was for the little girl`s part time job. It appeared that Samantha was yet to find out her friend`s `secret dealing.`

 

Annika agreed to meet with B`Elanna in two days` time to discuss the engine performance before the official meeting over at Project X in a secluded area on Manhattan Island. She had confided to B`Elanna that she was taking the Boeing captain to her house. The brunette had slapped her friend `lightly` on the back and told her to `break a leg.`

"I didn`t know you were into..." She slapped her friend again. "Women!"

"Do you have a problem in me talking to another female other than you?" Annika asked reasonably.

"Oww! Why are you hitting me, B`Elanna? It hurts and burns!!" 

"That was for `good luck..` and `this` is for: You have to come back in one piece and leave your virginity outside!" Torres said while laughing.

"We are going to have a discussion, B`Elanna, not have sex!" The young woman rolled her eyes and walked away to where Kathryn was.

"Be sure to tell me how it all goes!"

"Yes, Sister!" Hansen said sarcastically and rolled her eyes once again.

Kathryn Janeway was surrounded by the Press. In fact she was ambushed by them. It appeared that a few passengers on board flight 789 noticed the strange phenomenon and had taken to social media to report it themselves. Facebook, television and Twitter were abuzz of activity. Kathryn sighed. Hansen briskly walked towards the nearest telephone booth. She dialed airport security to report the incident. An armed detail appeared seemingly out of thin air to surround the captain and the press. They quickly ushered the captain away. Hansen followed and told them that she was the one who had called them. The whole incident was treated behind closed doors. Unfortunately social media had already spread the news to the world. 

 

Nelson Talax placed the dish cloth on the kitchen counter. He looked at the scene unfolding before him on television.He had just arrived home from the airport and was tidying up his kitchen. The news anchor was reporting on the `strange phenomenon.`

"...and for the latest news: Boeing has broken the world record yet again. Not for making the biggest air planes this time but for cutting the flight times. Flight 789 from New York to London only took three and a half hours instead of the usual seven hours. We have taken some Twitter and Facebook reports where passengers claim to have seen a `star ship...." Talax turned the Television off. He took his mobile phone and dialed a number. It was Kolopak`s.

 

Kathryn Janeway did not reveal anything to the reporters or the airport security. She had to talk to Annika Hansen and together they will have to decide what to do. The women left the airport for Hansen`s house.


	7. Annika, the hostess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Janeway gets rescued from news reporters over Flight 789, Annika comes to her rescue and later consoles her leading to an unexpected but also obvious outcome.

Annika stepped on the accelerator and sped out into the highway while Kathryn sat quietly beside her. She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it. Annika took a sideways glance at her passenger then back on the road.

"Everything will be alright, captain. You will see." The young woman felt the need to reassure the older woman. Kathryn smiled and patted Annika`s hand on the gear. Annika`s heart almost melted. The tingling sensation came out of nowhere to engulf her in a very pleasant sensation. She took another quick glance at Janeway then looked back at the road ahead.

"Thank you, captain Janeway."

"...i haven`t said anything. Why are you thanking me?"

"Just because i felt like thanking you. You make me feel something i have never felt before." Hansen blurted out. Clearly her futuristic instruments have messed up the reasoning centre of her brain. 

"Oh? I hope it wasn`t something bad..." Kathryn said thoughtfully.

"No, of course not. All good..." The younger woman said cryptically.

"I...see. May i ask what it was i made you feel?"

"Uh...well. It is very personal..." The younger woman sounded nervous to Kathryn.

"I am sorry, Ms Hansen. I did not mean to cause you any discomfort." Kathryn felt that she should say something.

"On the contrary, it was a pleasant sensation..." Hansen`s voice had dropped an octave but Kathryn was not sure if the young woman was aware of this. 

"Ah..." Kathryn heard herself say. `Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Not another peep from you!` Her logical voice said. Kathryn wanted to say or ask more but at this point anything she would say would sound like she was flirting with the other woman. She then discovered that they were, indeed, both flirting with each other. 

 

The car pulled up in a quiet neighbourhood. Annika stopped in front of a large house with a low fence. The garage door automatically opened. She slowly drove in and the door shut again. The lights went on automatically. Janeway found out that the garage was spacious. There was a lab of sorts in one corner, a gym and some shelves and a door in the corner. Hansen got out of the car and quickly went round to open the door for her guest.

 

Janeway looked around the place. Everything seemed to be in order. Annika quickly showed her around the kitchen, the bathroom, the spacious garden and finally the four bedrooms.

"You have a beautiful house, Annika. I particularly like...everything and your garden is gorgeous."

"Thank you, captain. You could bring Molly here to play sometime..." The young woman said.

"You can call me Kathryn. We are not on duty. I could bring who??" Janeway was surprised that Hansen knew her dog`s name. Then she remembered her own spying on Annika`s facebook page to see what sort of things the engineer liked. Kathryn blushed.

"I know that you like dogs. You have a red Irish setter called Molly. You also enjoy the outdoor life. You like camping and have two special people in your life. One is a man called Tuvok and the other is a woman called Lydia. You also like black coffee. Annika said as she poured black coffee in a mug for Janeway. She poured herself a mug of tea and they both sat down at the kitchen table. Kathryn simply smiled as she listened to Annika explaining things to her. She really enjoyed the woman`s way of talking.

"Was that accurate?" Annika asked, eager to hear what Kathryn would say.

"Uh, yes. Everything you said is true." Kathryn replied.

"Who is Lydia?" Annika`s heart hammered in her chest. She did not enjoy the sensation. The sooner Kathryn revealed her connection with Lydia the better.

"Are you jealous?" Janeway answered with another question.

"Well, no. Not really. I just thought she was someone special in your life."

"Why?"

"You captioned the group picture!" Annika said and sighed. Janeway`s eyes shone as she smiled at Annika.

"Yes she is special to me but not in the way you think." Kathryn was being difficult, Annika thought. Why can`t she just tell me? The young woman thought.

"She is my older cousin my mother`s sister`s only child. We grew up together on the farm in Bloomington, Indiana. My younger sister, Phoebe, Lydia and i used to play together a lot. She was the naughty one, i was the reasonable one and Phoebe was the baby!" Kathryn explained as she laughed. 

"She and her girlfriend threw me a surprise birthday party. She invited her friends and some of mine. We all went to the forest reserve where we camped for three days and nights. She had a special tent for me and she arranged for someone to `meet me there` and the others went away hunting leaving us behind. She instructed us to make good use of our time alone!" She also made me promise to put the photo on facebook which i did. I captioned it because even though i did not like her intruding and finding me a `girlfriend,` but i knew her heart was in the right place." Janeway remembered. 

"Amazing!" Was all Hansen could say.

"I told you she was the naughty one!" Janeway said as she finished her coffee.

 

Annika prepared dinner and placed two plates and cutlery on the table.

"Kathryn, do you drink wine?"

"I do occasionally."

"Then this is the occasion when we shall drink wine." Annika concluded. 

 

The women sat at the table and had roast potatoes, carrots, sprouts and mushrooms. They had chocolate ice cream for dessert then washed it all down with a glass of red wine. Annika only drank a very small amount of it claiming that alcohol impaired her balance. Kathryn laughed and told her hostess that alcohol is supposed to impair one`s motor functions and more. So Annika took more sips from her glass until her glass was empty in record time.

 

They had moved to the spacious living room and sat on couches. They had another glass of wine. Kathryn was beginning to feel brave. 

"So Annika, do you live alone in this mansion?"

"Thank you for appreciating my house, Kathryn. Yes, i live alone. I was hoping for a dashing princess to sweep me off my feet..." Annika looked into her guest`s eyes. Kathryn had a shy smile on her face. She looked between the younger woman`s eyes and smiled.

"Annika, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sadly, no. I asked you before, will you be my special friend? One i can confide in, love, rage at and laugh with?"

"Without doubt! But i think we are moving too quickly. I would like to know you better i`m sure you would like to do the same. Shall we take things slowly? If you are agreeable?"

"Yes, Kathryn." Kathryn was treated to the brightest smile she had ever seen from Annika. It was infectious and Janeway found herself smiling broadly at her hostess and now girlfriend.

 

Suddenly Kathryn found herself pushed on the couch. She fell backwards. Unfortunately she was still holding her glass of wine which spilled onto her chest, soiling the white uniform she still wore, red.

"Oh, i am so sorry Kathryn. Your uniform is ruined. Let me help." Janeway found herself slow to act. It must be the alcohol impairing her reflexes. She found herself thanking Annika for being helpful.

"Thank you, Annika." Janeway found herself helping Annika unbutton her own blouse. Somewhere in the corner of her brain the voice of reason faintly tried to stop her from doing what she was doing.

"There, all done." Annika sat back to admire the smaller woman`s bra clad chest. She reached down and took a deep breath in.

"You smell divine, my lovely captain. I believe we were meant for each other." She said as she kissed the captain`s forehead then the side of her neck. Annika could feel the other woman shiver. She went on to trail little kisses on Kathryn`s shoulder then traced her way back to the woman`s face. Annika kissed Kathryn`s closed eye lids. The young woman noticed Kathryn`s breathing had deepened. She smiled triumphantly.

"What would you like me to do, Kathyn? Tell me?" The fully clothed Annika hovered over the reclining woman.

"Kiss me some more." Janeway moaned as she felt Annika`s lips lock with hers. 

 

A few minutes later Annika kissed her way down the other woman`s torso. She licked at the edge of the bra where a tantalizing view of creamy breasts could be seen.

"Oh my Kathryn. You are so beautiful. I like your breasts. I bet i will enjoy sucking on your erect nipples. She let two fingers dance on the bra clad nipples. She felt Kathryn`s breath hitch and she started to wiggle.

"Annika, touch them. Pinch them." The aroused woman ordered.

"Very well, Kathryn."

 

Annika pinched the bra clad nipples until Kathryn cried out for more contact. She longed for Annika`s lips to wrap themselves onto them and suck them. Hard. Her prayer was answered when she felt Annika`s hands undo her bra clasp at the front. Then she felt two warm hands cup both breasts as Annika felt their weight in her hands. Then she felt a hot wet heat which could only be a mouth take one nipple into her mouth. A jolt of electricity coursed through her. Her hips started to dance as if to some secret music. Annika sucked, licked and bit at the nipples alternatively. She could hear the endless moaning coming from Kathryn. Instinctively the young woman sucked more harder until she felt the body beneath her stiffen and then convulse in an orgasm. The young woman guided the other woman through it all. `Kathryn is so sensitive and easy to arouse. I think i shall enjoy making love to her if she lets me again.` The young woman thought smugly. 

 

Kathryn felt her whole body go limp. Her nerve endings still sung with pleasure from the sexual encounter she had just had with her new lover. She did not even know that she could have a nipple orgasm...or squirt. It seemed that she still did not know how her own body worked...at 47 years of age.

"What about you?"Kathryn asked sleepily.

"I will be alright but first i wanted to ask you whether you wanted to have a shower? Then we could retire to bed to continue our activities..."

"Good idea. I just um...squirted and i had no idea i could do that let alone have a nipple-gasm!! Janeway said wondrously while Annika kissed her hotly on the mouth.

"I am a good lover, Kathryn. I can show you wondrous things if you let me!" Annika sounded "full of herself" but Janeway knew better. It was Annika`s lack of inflections which made her sound arrogant. In real life Janeway was beginning to understand the mysterious, complex woman from Project X as also the mysterious and wonderful lover... from Project...was it X or Z or was it bedroom?" Janeway realized that she was more drunk than she first thought. Annika smiled at her and helped her sit up. Janeway was topless. She felt self conscious so she brought both hands to her chest to cup her breasts. She felt her hands taken away and placed at either side of her torso. 

"Your breasts are beautiful, Kathryn. Please do not hide them away from me?" Annika requested politely. She was genuinely obsessed with the small beautiful breasts.

"Ah, so you`re a breasts person?" Janeway asked.

"I believe everything on you is perfect. So you could say i am a breasts, butt, vaginal, anal, toys,` cunnilingus... person or fan!" Annika listed as if she was making a shopping list. Janeway felt laughter bubble up from within. She laughed then soon lost her balance. She felt herself falling to the ground as if in slow motion. She landed on something soft. Annika had broken her fall. They lay on the floor and started kissing again. They had to try harder to get to the bathroom for a shower but at the moment none of them was willing to make the first move towards the bathroom.


	8. `Outing` Kathryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family can be supportive, interesting, nice but also extremely annoying, pesky, nosy....... 
> 
> Janeway is `outed` at a family barbecue.

"So, Sis? How was your trip to the UK?" Phoebe asked enthusiastically.

 

The four women, Lydia and her girlfriend, Tammy, Phoebe and Kathryn sat on the fallen big tree behind Janeway`s mother`s house. They had planned to have a barbecue that weekend. Kathryn wished her lover, Annika, was there but the young woman and B`Elanna had to work in their secret lab on Manhattan Island. 

"Fine!" Kathryn replied to her younger sister`s question absentmindedly.

"Fine? That`s it?" Phoebe pressed on. She knew the risk she was taking by insisting on bothering her elder sister but like Kathryn, she was a risk taker when it came to curiosity. Janeway sighed with exaggeration.

"Are you sure you want to know about my boring life, Phoebe?" Phoebe perked up and waited eagerly.

"Yes!"

"Well, don`t say i didn`t warn you!" Kathryn said as she rubbed her hand on her jeans to remove the dirt. Phoebe waited. When nothing else was said by Kathryn the young Janeway asked her older cousin, Lydia to intervene.

"Lydia, could you please ask Kathryn to explain how her trip to England went?"

"OK!" Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"Cousin Kathryn, how was your trip to the UK. In details, please?" Kathryn decided to tell her family about Annika but she left out some details, which she soon found out was a bad idea.

"Well, my pilot, flight engineer and i flew the plane to England and back to New York."

"...and?" Lydia asked.

"My friend invited me to their house then i went to work. Last night i traveled from New York to this place. The end. Why are you interested in my boring life, anyway?" Janeway suspected the other three were fishing for information. The truth was that ever since Phoebe started suspecting that Kathryn was not interested in her pilot, romantically, she started looking for clues. She suspected that her older sister may be like Lydia in her preference for romantic partners. She just needed Kathryn to `confess.`

"Dear sister, your life is not boring to me. I am so very proud of my sister, captain of Boeing 747 planes. Do you know that there aren`t many women captains?"

"No, i don`t. I was hoping you were going to tell me?"

"You are too modest. You`ve had numerous interviews and lectured girls to encourage them to get into liking mathematics and the sciences. You`ve appeared on magazine cov..."

"OK! OK! Phoebs. Stop! Lydia saw how uncomfortable Kathryn was. She knew very well how her cousin never really liked being the focus of discussion of any kind but Phoebe was on a mission.

"Sorry, Katie, i just got carried away but could you tell me who `they` are? You said you were invited to `their` house. Were they a couple?"

"Uh, no...just one person." Kathryn said briefly. She hoped that would silence her nosy little sister. Unfortunately it just fueled her interest. Even Lydia and Tammy showed an interest to find out who `they` were.

"If i tell you, will you stop pestering me?"

"If you give me a satisfactory answer then yes." Phoebe said. She took a sip from her bottle of fanta and placed it down beside her.

"The flight engineer i was working with invited me to this big house in New York. There was a garage with a remotely controlled door, the kitchen was beautiful and spacious. We drank coffee and tea and had dinner which was lovely."

"Sounds like you had fun. What`s their name?" Phoebe had a lop sided smile when she saw a faint pink tinge on Janeway`s cheeks.

"Pass me another drink please, Lydia?" Kathryn reached her hand towards her cousin. Lydia took one bottle of beer from the small cooler and handed it to her cousin. She took a swig from the bottle and placed it down beside her.

"Are you going to bring him here sometime, Katie? I would like to meet him. I`m sure Mom would too."

"Of course i`ll bring my friend here sometime." Phoebe sighed then she remembered that Kathryn had not answered her question about the friend`s name.

"Katie, what is your friend`s name?"

"Annika Hansen." Kathryn said and took a large swig from her beer bottle.

 

Phoebe, Lydia and Tammy had broad smiles on their faces. Kathryn looked around then on the ground. She sighed and drank some more. She really hated being the focus of attention. Now the others are going to have crazy imaginations of what may have transpired between herself and Annika Hansen. Then she heard it.

"Is she cute? Do you have her picture on your phone?" Lydia could not help herself. At that moment Janeway`s phone rang. She decided to answer it right there. Moving away will just give the other women fuel for their prurient imaginations.

"Hello, Annika?"

"Hello, Kathryn. I was just checking on you. How was your trip home?"

"It was fine. We are having a barbecue. My younger sister, Phoebe wants to know what i`ve been up to lately. My cousin and Tammy, her girlfriend, have also ganged up against me. Apparently i need to tell them what i`ve been up to in detail. Shall i tell them?"

"By all means, Kathryn. I look forward to seeing you again."

"We`ll talk, Annika but not here. They`re all listening in on our conversation. Just to warn you that my family is nosy!" Janeway said and laughed. She could hear a quiet laugh coming from Annika.

"I shall talk with you again when you are alone then." Janeway heard the seductive tone of Annika`s voice. The voice was dripping with innuendo. It made her want to be with Annika again. She sighed.

"Bye, Annika." Kathryn said softly but the other women did not think Janeway realized that she had spoken in a soft tone. She looked up to see three smiling faces looking at her.

"What?!" Kathryn said.

"Welcome to the world, dear cousin!" Lydia slapped her cousin on the thigh.

"Whatever!" Kathryn said while Phoebe looked at Kathryn for a few more moments.

"I have one last request, Katie."

"What is it?"

"May i see her picture on your phone, please?"

"OK since you`ve asked politely, i`ll show you." Kathryn scrolled on her cell phone and gave it to Phoebe. The other three crowded around the small device in Phoebe`s hand. Janeway rolled her eyes and went to serve some food on a plate.

"She`s gorgeous!" Lydia said.

"Absolute perfection!" Phoebe chipped in.

"She`s so cute. I bet she gave you a good time!" Tammy looked at Lydia, her girlfriend, with bright eyes. Lydia looked back at her girlfriend and lightly caressed her cheek.

"So, cousin, did she give you a good time?"

"What? You can`t possibly ask me that?!" Kathryn took the phone back from Phoebe and looked at Lydia incredulously.

"Why not? I`m like you big sister. We`ve always told each other secrets." Lydia was drunk, Kathryn discovered.

"Oh, no you don`t Lydia. You may be like my big sister but i`m not going to tell you...that?!"

"Oh, no?"

Yes!" Kathryn said.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Phoebe`s here." Janeway said simply.

"I`ll go away, Katie. I don`t mind." Phoebe said. 

 

What a strange, nosy bunch, Kathryn thought to herself and shook her head. 

"You`ve got to love family. You can`t choose them though!" She smiled to herself.


	9. The silent billionaire lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn surprises her girlfriend by showing her a secret, double life.

A few weeks later Hansen, Torres and the whole engineering team was cooped up in the highly guarded lab where the new drive was being built and tested.

"We have to re calibrate these sensors, B`Elanna, and then embed the mechanism into the engine."

"If we do that the engine will slow down, Princess. Nothing goes into these engines. Everything is delicately balanced, for aerodynamic reasons. If you add anything to these four engines the plane may never fly. You may be the idealist, but i am the practical expert!"

"We could reduce the size of our drive, make it smaller so it`s mass is less." Annika suggested.

"No, that won`t work either. Our drive has too many important parts to be shrunk haphazardly. Everything has to be placed in its specific place. Also engines produce a lot of heat when they work. Our drive uses a lot of energy and also produces a lot of heat. Imagine the combined heat effect. We could end up with molten engines raining liquid metal from the sky in mid flight!"

"I know that! Perhaps we both require recess." The young woman sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Very well, i bow down to your expertise, Sister!" Annika said tiredly.

 

The women had been working on improving engine efficiency of Boeing 747 engines with the new drive for hours. This is the special engine which folded space above the Atlantic ocean to cut the seven hour period into three and a half. The passengers on the flight where the drive was used assumed that the plane had simply traveled faster than it usually did. The truth was that the space around the plane was folden thereby cutting the journey time in half. Unfortunately they could only use it once. Tests and simulations showed that the drive was not economical, even though Captain Janeway noted that the fuel used was only half. The Torres-Hansen team were yet to investigate that. There were too many variables at present.

"Take a break, Ladies!" Susan Nicoletti walked into the room eating a donut. She was followed by a tall, quiet young man called Vorik.

"Are there any more left where that came from, Nicoletti?"

"Oh yes, come on then. Vorik and i will take over from here." Susan shooed the two engineers out of the lab while she and Vorik took over.

 

In the cafeteria Annika excused herself to go to her room. She had to talk to Kathryn about something urgent.

"Hello, Kathryn?"

"Hi, Annika?" Are you alright? You sound tired. When will you come home?"

"Yes, Kathryn. I am very tired. I require massage and sleeping. Do you know any good masseuses in town?" The young woman asked. Janeway heard laughter in the younger woman`s voice.

"Yes, i do. Just tell me when you will be done then i will come and pick you up, not from your location of course as i know it`s off limits."

"I will be done in an hour`s time."

 

Kathryn and Annika agreed on a place where they could rendezvous.

"So, where are you taking me, Kathryn?"

"You`ll see." Janeway said mysteriously. The older woman continued to drive until she reached a hundred storey building. The car was parked underground. The women walked to the front of the building. The big writing on it said Delta Q building. They went into a lift which took them all the way to the hundredth floor. 

"My father was a businessman who owned this building. They are offices, businesses and apartments. I decided to keep this pent house for myself. When he died in a plane crash he left a will and in it he had given it all to me. My younger sister, Phoebe, was given the painting gallery in Paris, France. I have similar buildings in Hong Kong, London and Singapore. I am thinking of selling them but i have not decided yet. Do you think you`ll be able to help me decide what to do?

 

Annika looked around the elegant and luxurious apartment. The neat paintings, the fire place in the living room, the expensive couches, lamps and rug on the floor. She had no idea that she was dating a billionaire. She carefully sat on the couch and looked up at the older woman who was smiling at her.

"So what do you think of my place?"

"I was not aware that i was dating a billionaire." Annika blurted out. Kathryn furrowed her brows in disapproval.

"Annika, please don`t call me that. You make me sound like one of those selfish billionaires..." She looked at her girlfriend while Annika suppressed laughter.

"Ok, you may laugh..."Kathryn said in a resigned tone.

"For a billionaire, you are very modest, Kathryn. I think i love you. In fact i have loved you from the very first day i saw you climbing up the stepf to get into the Voyager even i did not know the reason."

"I love you too, my Annika." Kathryn was pulled down to the couch and fell onto Annika`s lap. She ended up straddling the young woman. Kathryn brought both arms round Annika`s back of the neck. They started to kiss slowly.

"Why do you work, then. Shouldn`t you be running your businesses?"

"That`s Mom`s job. She`s a professional accountant, mathematician and also the managing director of the whole business including Phoebe`s. Phoebe is helping her, though. I am up to date with the daily goings. I love my job as a captain, i love serving people and i love plane engines. That`s the reason i am still working. I do use my small business jet but not often."

"Now, let me give you your massage, my love."

"Uh huh! And you think i will let you go out of my sight, my Kathryn? I am no longer tired. I just want to kiss you some more. Will you let me?"

"Hang on a minute! Last time you, um, you made me happy. It`s my turn now!" Kathryn said shyly. Annika thought that she looked adorable when she was shy.

"You are adorable when you are shy!" The young woman said.

"You`ll pay for your insolence, Missy!" Kathryn got off her girlfriend`s lap and pounced on her. The young woman found herself lying flat on the couch. Kathryn undid the buttons on Annika`s long sleeved blouse kissing the exposed skin as she went. Annika closed her eyes. The soft lips kissing her were causing tingling sensations all over her body.

"Uhhh! Uhhh! Kathryn that feels so good." This was in response to Kathryn tantalizingly licking at the edge of the bra lace. The full breasts threatening to break through the bra were enticing to Kathryn. She wanted to touch them, see how Annika tasted like. 

 

Janeway slowly undid the clasp of Annika`s bra at the back then slowly peeled off the lace material away to reveal an expanse of creamy skin. The woman`s mouth watered. Kathryn kissed every part of the young woman from the lips trailing down little kisses to the young woman`s neck. She then traced her way back up. Her left hand reached a puckered nipple which she gently rolled between a thumb and fore finger. With her right hand, Kathryn reached under Annika to hug her. She played with the rock hard nipples until Annika cried out for more contact.

"Use your mouth, Kathryn."

"Very well, my darling."

 

The older woman sucked lightly on one nipple while her fingers played with the other rock hard one. She kept this up for a while until she felt the body underneath her starting to move restlessly. Kathryn decided to move further down with her exploration.

"Annika may i take this off...?" The young woman pulled her trousers and underwear down her legs and off before Kathryn had completed her polite request. Janeway smiled and moved in position. She gently moved the other woman`s legs far apart. The creamy thighs were enticing. She slowly massaged them lightly. Annika jerked away causing Kathryn to stop what she was doing.

"Did i hurt you, darling?"

"Too ticklish!" Was the breathless reply.

"Sorry!" Janeway smiled.

 

Kathryn reached her head between the legs and took a deep breath.

"You smell divine, may i?"

 

Janeway combed her fingers through the tufts of blonde hair a few moments. She then noted the swollen lips which caused her to want to investigate. Kathryn swiped her finger along the seam. Down she went until she reached the opening. She moved her fingers up again towards the erect clitoris. When she flicked it gently Annika cried out.

"Kathryn, please do that again, oh please!!..."

 

Kathryn flicked the clit a few more times until she felt the young woman stiffen. Her body convulsed in a strong orgasm then she lay back limply on the couch. She was still breathing heavily. Janeway moved up to kiss her lover then lay beside her. They smiled at each other while Kathryn gently moved stray strands of hair from Annika`s face.

"Thank you, Kathryn. That was very nice."

"You are welcome, love."

 

The women spent a long time in the big tub bathing and relaxing in the water. When they were tired they dressed in dressing gowns and headed to the kitchen.

"Are you going to show me your bedroom, Kathryn?"

"Huh? Uh, yes. Why do you ask? I thought that was obvious?"

"Yes, me too!"

"It`s a good thing i have three days off. I`ll drive you to work. When are you needed at the secret lab?"

"Monday morning."

"Well, it`s a good thing it`s friday evening, then!"

"Indeed!"

 

The two women walked hand in hand towards Kathryn`s bedroom.


	10. Mother`s reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn struggles to tell her mother of her secret lesbian relationship.

Gretchen Janeway sat up in her chair. She had just finished sending an email to the Delta Q hotel manager in London. The branch manager there, Sally Pierce, had made recommendations which required Gretchen`s approval. Gretchen was a very active woman who juggled duties from being a mother to Kathryn and Phoebe, managing director to the Art gallery in France, hotel businesses in Singapore, Hong Kong and London. Phoebe helped her quite a lot.

 

Kathryn did her part too, she managed the New York one on a part time basis. Currently she was interested in her aviation career and had put a lot of energy to get where she was. Her engineering background was a big strength to her. Kathryn wanted to talk to her mother regarding some very important things. She wanted to resign from her aviation career so that she could take over from her mother. Janeway felt that Gretchen needed time to relax and simply enjoy life in her later years. She also wanted to tell her mother about her lover, Annika. The redhead did not know how to break the news to her. Even though Gretchen respected all humans in whatever form they came, Kathryn was not sure she was brave enough to tell Gretchen that she was head over heels in love with a woman. Janeway decided to contact her cousin, Lydia.

"Lydia, i need to talk to you about something. Would you like to meet me here, or shall i come to your place?" Kathryn spoke through her cell phone.

"Hey, cousin, how can i help? If it`s about Annika i would be very happy to meet you as soon as i finish here. I like her even though i haven`t met her in person yet!" Lydia said, laughter tingeing her voice.

"Yes, it`s about her, us. Uh, well, ok then. Meet me at home? I`m in New York." Janeway hung up. Lydia could sense some nervousness in her younger cousin`s voice. She wondered what had happened. She hoped it was not too complicated that she could not handle. Lydia went on her computer and checked for flights from Indiana to New York. She made an online payment and printed off a ticket. Lydia looked up at her girlfriend, who was silently sitting next to her and watching what she was doing. Lydia smiled at her and kissed her girlfriend, Tammy, hotly on the mouth and promised to see her later. Tammy sighed and took the car keys from her girlfriend.

"I`ll drive you to the airport, Lydia."

"Thanks, Honey."

 

The flight only took one and a half hours. Soon the two cousins were sitting on the couch side by side in Janeway`s living room in her New York pent house.

"Coffee?" Janeway asked her guest.

"Yes, please. Do you still have those lovely cookies i like?"

"Yes, i also have mom`s brownies. Frankly i don`t know how Mom manages to find time to run business all over the world and still find time to make brownies?!" Kathryn said as she bit through the gooey confectionery and moaned. Lydia looked at her cousin and smiled.

"Yes, Aunty Gretchen is an amazing woman and so are you. Now, why don`t you tell me what is going on between you and Annika?"

 

Kathryn talked about her fears of how to broach the subject to her mother at length while Lydia silently listened. Janeway finally took a deep breath and relaxed. It was nice to have someone like Lydia to talk to.

"I have to say that it was difficult to talk to my Mom, Martha, about Tammy when we first started dating. I did not know what to expect but i did feel better after i told her. It was as if a load had been lifted off my chest." Lydia recalled.

"So you will never know Aunt Gretchen`s reaction until you tell her."

 

Kathryn decided to ring her mother to find out when she would be free. 

"Darling, i always have time for you. What would you like to talk about?"

"I..i would like to talk to you in person, Mom. It`s about something important." Kathryn stammered. She hated showing `weakness.`

"Very well, meet me whenever you are ready."

"Thanks, Mom.

 

Janeway and her cousin, Lydia flew to Indiana together to meet with Gretchen. Then Lydia went back to her house to Tammy.

"Kathryn, you look tensed, is there something wrong?"

"Yes! No! I don`t know!" Kathryn blurted out.

"Let us sit down and tell me all about it."

"You would not disown me?" Janeway said in an unusually timid voice. She hated hearing herself right then but she went on.

"Do you remember when you said i could bring my special friend home. Did you really mean it?"

"Of course, i did! Why else would i say it? I would like to meet all those who are special to you." The older woman said. Kathryn took a deep breath and decided to just come out and say what she was afraid to say.

"I am in love with someone i work with..."

"I see. What is their name?"

"Annika Hansen."

"That`s amazing, Love. Is she your pilot?"

"No, she`s an engineer."

"Do you have her picture on your cell phone? Could you bring her here? I would like to meet her." Kathryn felt so relieved. She was expecting her mother to be shocked but here she was, practically asking her to bring her girlfriend home and acting like she was very excited at her "Breaking News" story. She smiled at her mother.

"Thank you, Mom!" Janeway stood up and went round the table to where her mother was and hugged her. Kathryn felt her mother`s arms go round her torso to hug her tenderly back.

"I love you my dear daughter. Both you and your girlfriend i haven`t met yet. If you love each other then that`s good enough for me." The Janeway matriarch said.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
